Hatelove Stories are real
by Syringen
Summary: -Las historias de amor-odio existen.- -Sí, son para niñas ridículas y fantasiosas como tú.- -Pudo contarte una historia si no me crees.- ONE-SHOT


__

_Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. _

Dedicado a:

Ale Black Moon.

**

* * *

**

**Hate-Love Stories are real.**

* * *

-¡Eres un idiota!-gritó una chica con una sonrisa. Estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol. Miró a su compañero esperando que contestara. El chico hizo una mueca, dejó la hoja en el suelo y se puso de rodillas.

-Claro que lo soy, es por ti que soy idiota, por ti… y por tu obra Joanne.

-¡Séan!- gritó la chica mientras con su libreto le daba un golpe a su amigo.

-Es una tonta historia Jo, no veo porque tengo que actuarla yo.

-No hay nadie más, eres el mejor en eso de actuar.

-Pero es un drama, digo ese tipo de historias no existen.

-Las historias de amor-odio existen.

-Sí, son para niñas ridículas y fantasiosas como tú.

-Pudo contarte una historia si no me crees.

-Sería otra historia, pero has lo que quieras.

-Bueno eran un chico y una chica, al principio tuvieron amigos en común y eran ellos también amigos, pero él se convirtió en un ególatra. Cuando ella se hartó comenzaron las disputas. Se gritaban todo el tiempo.

-¿A quien me recuerdan?

-No a él.- dijo tajante Jo.- pero a donde iba. El chico pronto se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella. Pero ella lo odiaba. Primero intentó mostrarse como el macho alfa de la manada, pero eso no impresionó a la chica. Además él era un abusivo.

-Jo ¿Por qué siempre nosotros tenemos que estar enamorados de locas?

-Es más divertido así, pero bueno… cuando cumplieron dieciséis y comenzaban su sexto años en… en… Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería…

-¡Alto! ¿Magia? Jo no seas tan fantástica.

-La historia será más divertida así. Mira el grupo del chico eran los merodeadores, eran guapos y populares, pero tenían grandes secretos y más uno de ellos al que llamaremos Remus J. Lupin.

-¿J?

-Sí J… de John, pero a lo que iba su gran secreto era que sufría de licantropía. Sus amigos para poder acompañarlo durante luna llena se convirtieron en animagos. Son magos que pueden adquirir la forma de una animal.

-¿y entonces?

-Bueno además de los merodeadores que eran un grupo de cuatro chicos había alguien más que sabía el secreto de Remus. Severus Snape un chico feo y archienemigo de los merodeadores, por culpa de él la chica y el chico solían pelear más. Pero a lo que nos interesa. Remus, Sirius (que era por cierto el más carismático, ególatra y encantador chico de la tierra sin mencionar mejor amigo del protagonista) y Peter (amigo que era lindo, tierno y miedoso) hicieron un plan para que el cuarto merodeador y su líder indiscutible dejará de estar así de cabizbajo.

-No me digas… ¿Amigas de la chica?- dijo Séan que conocía las historias de su amiga

-Sí… ellas les dijeron a los merodeadores que debía hacer el chico para acercarse a la muchacha. Pronto el chico comenzó a cambiar, él y nuestra protagonista se convirtieron en amigos después de que él probara varias veces que había cambiado. Cuando todo parecía ir bien una amiga de la chica sufrió un desencanto con Sirius Black y el chico y la chica pelearon. Después de muchos disgustos y encantadores momentos llegaron al séptimo y último año de su educación.

-¿por qué siete?

-Porque me parece ideal juntarlos a los diecisiete años y después deben salir del colegio.- contestó Jo como si fuera lo más normal.- Bueno en lo que iba, entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que ella también lo amaba. Antes de salir se convirtieron en novios. Al salir de Hogwarts tuvieron que enfrentarse con una amenaza. Lord Voldemort el más grande villano de todo el mundo mágico causaba estragos y mataba gente sin magia como mágica a lo largo y ancho del Reino Unido.

-¿El más grande villano? ¿Y que quería apoderarse del mundo?

-No, él tenía dos objetivos. El primero eliminar a los muggles (personas sin magia) y todos aquellos como los media sangre y los sangre sucia y después convertirse en alguien inmortal. Lo primero algo irónico teniendo en cuanta que él era media sangre. Pero a lo que iba, nuestros protagonistas y los merodeadores se asociaron pronto a la orden del Fénix, Sirius, le chico y la chica se convirtieron en Aurors que son como los policías, Peter se convirtió en mendimago y Remus hizo una especialidad en Defensa contra las artes oscuras… su mejor materia. La orden del Fénix se encargaba de luchar contra los Mortífagos, los soldados de Voldemort.

-¿no crees que eso ya es una novela?

-el chico y la chica se casaron pronto y aunque estaban en guerra tuvieron un hijo, pero sobre él se cernía una profecía. Los padres decidieron protegerlo y con un encantamiento se escondieron. Hicieron su guardián secreto a Peter por petición de Sirius, sólo ellos lo sabían, todos creían que el guardián era Sirius. Pero Peter traicionó a sus amigos.

-¿y Voldy los mató?

-No le digas Voldy y sí los mató, pero no pudo matar a Harry. La madre de éste se sacrifico por él.

-Claro que tonto soy, era lógico.- hizo una mueca.

-Bueno Sirius llegó a la casa y al verlos todos muertos siguió a Peter, lo encontró pero ese escurridizo gritó a los cuatro vientos que Sirius había traicionado a su mejor amigo y luego hizo volar la calle con otros doce muggles. Se cortó un dedo antes y se convirtió en rata para huir de allí.

-¿Supongo que los animagos toman la forma de un animal que se parezca a ellos?

-Diste en le blanco. Sirius fue mandado a la prisión mágica sin juicio con cadena perpetua. Remus perdió a todos sus amigos y así acabó todo, el bebé fue vivir a la casa de la hermana de la chica… una mujer que odiaba la magia.

-¿y que le pasó al niño?

-Ya veré.

-¿se te acabó la imaginación Jo?

-No. Pero yo no quería contarte la historia de Harry…

-¿Harry?

-Sí ¿Qué tiene?

-Nada pero, ¿cuales son los nombres?

-¿De quienes?

-De los protagonistas.

La chica se quedó un rato pensando. Miró el libreto en sus piernas.

-Lily Evans y James Potter.- declaró con una sonrisa.- La historia de amor-odio de Lily y James Potter. Esas historias existen.

-Para personas con una imaginación como la tuya.

-Como sea… ¿vamos a ensayar?

-Odio la obra. Sólo una pregunta. ¿Lo inventaste todo ahora?

Joanne asintió.

-Sabes hasta eso me gusta como suena Lily y James. Como me imagino a Black es bastante…

-No lo digas… No lo digas.- imploró su amigo mientras tomaba el libreto bajo la sonrisa encantada de Joanne.

* * *

Un one-shot algo inusual que se me ocurrió mientras escribía una historia de Lily y James que seguía esa línea argumental.

Espero que les haya gustado.

A.L.C.S

Syringen


End file.
